Out of My League
by arashic
Summary: Song fic, Oneshot, Oliver's POV, LillyxOliver. The trio are now in their freshman year in high school and Oliver finally decides to confess his feelings for Lilly.


**Out of My League**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the TV show called 'Hannah Montana.' ¿Tú hablas español? Yo tengo nada del programa de tele se llama 'Hannah Montana.'**

**Author's Note: Here's a one-shot song fic with a Lilly/Oliver pairing! Okay, this song is made up of the lyrics (mainly the chorus) repeating itself twice. During the first time around, the characters are in their morning class at school. The second time is fast forwarding a little and the characters are at the end of that school day. Hope it's not confusing; but I'm sure you'll get it!**

**The song is called 'Out of My League' by Stephen Speaks, so if any of you have this on your playlist, I suggest you play it while reading. And, if any of you has never even heard of this song before, I highly recommend it because it's adorable.**

**Okay, wow, I'm so sorry for rambling so much! Here's the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I fumbled with the blue combination lock on my school locker for about five whole minutes before I heard the two distinctive voices, "Hi, Oliver!" that I had become so accustomed to since about two years ago. 

I turned around and it was my two best friends in the entire world, Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart (also known as Hannah Montana, but shh! It's a huge secret, and you can't tell anyone!). I grinned at the two, "Hey, Lilly! Hey, Miley!"

The sincerely happy grin that was on my face swiftly morphs into my goofy, (only slightly) cocky one. At this moment, I had finally managed to crack open my locker. I smoothed my hair down with my fingers and did the smile-and-wink combo while peering into my locker mirror. "Another beautiful day for the beautiful ladies to check out Smokin' Oken!" I saw Miley and Lilly rolling their eyes at my act in the mirror, right as the school bell rang. Miley suddenly exclaimed that she had to turn a late assignment in before the warning bell, so she and Lilly, who offered to come along, told me a quick "See you in a few in homeroom!" and ran down the hall. With a smile, I nodded and called out the same to them.

I sighed to myself when they were out of sight and I nearly slammed my locker shut. Not really from anger or frustration…heck, I don't really know. But, I do know this.

The raw, undeniable truth was that I know another huge secret besides the fact that Miley is also Hannah. In reality, as I said my egoistic declaration (yes, I do realize that I sometimes have a little issue with my ego, but that's another story), I honestly only had one beautiful girl in mind. And that particular girl was my first-ever best friend, Lilly Truscott.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

"Alright, class! Get to work starting right now because every single one of those worksheets in that packet is due by the end of this hour," Mrs. Crawley announced in homeroom. The whole class immediately groaned and whined about being given such a ridiculous assignment.

After about ten minutes, though, we all realized the impossibility of us students winning the argument against the teacher (particularly Mrs. Crawley; she's one of those young new teachers who are always bossier and meaner than the older, graying, grandmotherly teachers), so everyone hurriedly started on the worksheets so as not to lose class work credit.

Everyone except for me.

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

The only thing I have written so far on my assigned worksheets is my name and today's date. My black ink pen remains motionless as I sat and glanced over to my right to see Lilly. She was already concentrating hard on the end of the third page (she's really smart). I noticed from this morning that her hair looked really nice today. It was the usual light shade of the prettiest blonde, but it looked so smooth, straight, and shiny. All I wanted to do was to touch it. I mean, I've touched it before; it was that time in the fourth grade when she had pigtails and I playfully pulled on one of them to see how soft they would feel (Lilly yelped and I got a time-out, but it was worth it). This time, I wanted to touch her long, pretty hair not as a prank, but as an act of lovingness. I wanted nothing more than to stroke her head and tell her how beautiful she looks.

I continued to watch her; Lilly's blue eyes move slightly from left to right as she scanned the information on the pages. I loved the color of her eyes since the first day of kindergarten, when we met. Every time I looked at them, they reminded me of the magnificent, cerulean Malibu ocean, where the water is so clear that you can see all of the colorful corals and other hidden wonders kept deep in the sea.

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

I never even knew what love was for all of these years up until now. But, if what I'm what feeling for Lilly isn't falling in love, then I don't know what is. It's become increasingly tough over the years to get through one whole day without seeing Lilly's smile. I just can't seem to stop thinking about her. Like right now, for instance (which I'll pay for by the end of this period when I have done none of the worksheets).

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

"Come on!" Lilly said to me from the doorway while I quickly wrote in as many answers as I could in the last eight minutes of class. I managed to finish exactly one and a half pages out of the ten. I rushed up to Mrs. Crawley's desk to turn them in.

Mrs. Crawley frowned when she saw how much work I've done (or more like the lack of work I've done). She thrust them back at me and said curtly, "This is unacceptable; you're a freshman in high school now. Have these finished and turn them into me tomorrow morning before school for half credit."

"Yes ma'am," I said shortly and stuffed the pages hastily into my backpack. I raced to the door where Lilly was waiting for me patiently. Miley had Biology next, and had left as soon as the bell rang because the room was all the way at the other end of the building. "Sorry to make you wait," I apologized quickly, feeling bad that she waited on me for the fifth time this year. Lilly laughed and waved the apology off. I smiled. I love when she laughs.

"It's okay, Oliver. Let's go; we have about," Lilly checked her watch, "two minutes until Algebra!" With that, I grinned and told her challengingly, "Race you there!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, but put on a matching grin and cheekily replied, "See you there, then!" as she immediately sprinted off the best she could while pushing through the mass of students still roaming around in the hallways. I couldn't help but think how incredibly cute she looks when she rolls those deep, blue eyes. Almost, but not completely, forgetting about racing her, I ran down the hallway so I won't be late for class. While jogging down the hall, I could almost picture her waiting for me with a saved seat next to her, wearing her perfectly radiant smile that captured my heart since day one.

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

I never thought this school day would finally end. I was, once again, spinning the code numbers to unlock my locker, but luckily, it was now three o'clock in the afternoon instead of seven thirty in the morning. Even luckier, today was Friday, meaning that Lilly and I usually hung out at Miley's house to either hit the beach, the mall, or the movie theater. I could hardly wait to see Lilly again. As pathetic as this may sound, I missed her during my last two classes because while she had English and P.E. with Miley, I was stuck in Biology and World History.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

Miley and Lilly came skipping down the hallway and halted in front of me and my locker.

"Hey, Oliver! Same time at my house?" Miley said to me, more as a confirmation than an actual question, while she bounced up and down. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. What are we doing today?" I asked as I dropped a couple of textbooks from my backpack into the locker.

"How about a movie?" Lilly's azure eyes sparkled while she gave her suggestion as she, too, bounced in sync with Miley. Those two always seemed to be hyper after P.E. class. I watched Lilly's hair catch some sunlight leaking through the glass windows nearby. My breath was taken away at the way her blonde hair shimmered and glistened. Once again, I was captivated.

"I have an idea," Miley announced in between bounces, "How about we watch a movie at my house tonight with some popcorn instead of going to the theater?" Both Lilly and I exchanged looks, which turned into looks of approval in almost no time at all, and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great! I'll see you at three thirty," I told the girls before dashing home. I told myself that today was going to be the day; the day Lilly will finally know how I truly feel.

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

After I went home and dropped off my stuff from school, I walked to Miley's house. I checked the time on my cell phone. Ten minutes early. Perfect. I knocked on the door and Miley immediately came bounding down the stairs to open it for me. She looked a little surprised that I was actually early.

"I need talk to you about something. Something very important to me," I told her with as much seriousness Oliver Oken could possibly muster. Miley raised an eyebrow, but led me to the couch where a few DVDs were already laid out on the coffee table.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. I took a deep breath and tried to speak without blushing.

"I-It's about…Lilly."

"…Really," she said curiously.

"Yeah," I swallowed before continuing, "I've liked her, you know, as a friend forever; I mean, pretty much since kindergarten. And I-"

"You like her as more than just a friend," Miley interrupted. I felt my face heat up. She saw me blush and smirked.

"…Is it that obvious?" I asked tentatively. Miley's smirk faded a little and simply shrugged.

"Anyway, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Just some time alone with her; I don't need too long," I said. My palms were sweating already and Lilly hasn't even arrived yet.

"Alright. I'll back out for a few minutes before we pop in the movie," Miley told me with the faintest hint of a knowing grin, but I dismissed it. I was too shocked at how well Miley was taking this news. So, did this mean that Miley was okay with the fact that I'm asking Lilly out? I didn't have much time to dwell on that, though, because Miley's cell phone rang and after a few seconds of her answering it, she announced, "Lilly in ten!"

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

I watched Lilly skateboard into the room while I sat on the couch, pretending to be calm. She was wearing the same clothes from school, but to me, she never looked better.

"Hi, guys!" Lilly chirped. Miley and I grinned at her and returned greetings. She walked to the couch and climbed on top of it, only to roll down over the pillows and ended up laying next me. Her blonde hair was sprawled out all around her head and she sighed as she stretched her arms and legs.

Miley came striding out of the kitchen with a freshly popped bowl of microwave popcorn and set it down on the table near the couch. Lilly reached into the bowl and ate a handful of popcorn as she said with a mouthful, "Wha Woowy Hoo We Wah (What movie should we watch)?" Then, Lilly lifted up her legs and crossed them on my lap. I swallowed and prayed that my face was still my natural skin tone. Seeing this action prompted Miley of the plan and gasped. Lilly and I turned to her.

"Uhh…oh! I, uh, forgot to feed my goldfish! Yeah, the goldfish!" Miley improvised. She looked up in the direction of the staircase leading up to her room, "I'm coming, Monty!" Lilly stared weirdly at her friend as if she had gone insane.

"Since when do you have a _goldfish_?" Lilly asked suspiciously. Miley and I exchanged nervous looks. Miley forced out a laugh.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? I got one, uh, this morning! Yeah, so, I gotta go." With that, Miley briskly walked up the stairs to her room, but not before giving me a wink and a smile. I mentally sighed; I had no idea Miley, who happens to manage double lives as Hannah Montana, was that bad of a liar.

"Okayyy, that was really weird," Lilly stated as she wiggled to find a more comfortable position on the couch. She decided to flip herself around so that her _head _was now resting on my lap. Her sleek, golden hair spread out on my thighs and her blue eyes looked up at me.

She smiled, "Hey, buddy." Her voice sounded to me like the voice of an angel. With that in mind, I prayed to a thousand angels up in the sky for Lilly to not notice the growing bulge in my pants (that was dangerously in proximity with her head) and for her to see me as someone more than a best friend for nearly nine years. I cleared my throat.

"L-Lilly?" my voice shook slightly.

"Oliver?" she asked in the same fashion and giggled a little. She's not taking me seriously.

"I need to tell you something," I told her as my eyes stared into hers. Lilly tilted her head ever so slightly in confusion. She must have sensed my nervousness because she got her head off of my lap and sat up next to me. I now had her full attention. I cleared my throat once again. I took a deep breath and began. "I need to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I know. I need to tell you that your blue eyes are captivating; your hair always looks breathtaking; your smile never fails to light up even my worst days; your friendly hugs constantly cheer me up. I love that you're so funny, smart, athletic, graceful, and stunningly beautiful." Lilly looked utterly at a loss for words, but I took another deep breath and continued, "But, I also want to tell you something else. I want to tell you that I want to be able to gaze into those eyes forever; to run my fingers through your hair whenever I feel like it; to make you smile every time because of me; and to hold you in arms so nothing in this world could hurt you." By the time I was finished, my face felt like it was burning. Lilly still hasn't said anything with the stunned look on her face. I almost regret telling her; what if she didn't love me back? What if I had just ruined the entire nine years of our friendship? What have I done! I can't believe I tol-

_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Lilly suddenly put her hand on my shoulder and leaned forward. In a matter of nanoseconds, her lips were lightly grazing mine. She had stolen my breath, my heart, my mind, and my soul. How is it possible that her lips felt incredibly soft, warm, and inviting all at the same time? I admit, I had never kissed a single girl before Lilly, but I never imagined a simple kiss to feel this exhilarating. I tentatively reached for her hair and stroked it gently as I wondered if this was okay for me to do. Lilly answered my nonverbal question by pressing her lips with a little more force than before. It was my turn to be stunned; she actually wanted to kiss me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Miley sitting on the stairs, watching us. She smiled proudly at me, and that's when it hit me that Miley already knew that Lilly liked me back. I suddenly felt a little weird being a lip lock with our best friend watching, but then Miley winked at me before quietly tip-toeing back up to her room to give Lilly and I a few more minutes. I grinned as I deepened our kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I followed suit and pulled her small, delicate body closer to me. I felt like I could never get enough of the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair, and the warmth of her body. Lilly Truscott was finally mine for me to keep, to pleasure, to protect, and to hold and cherish forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was probably one of the longest one-shots I've ever seen. Haha. Please review and give me your input; thanks for reading!**


End file.
